This invention relates to mufflers for engines.
Engine mufflers, especially those for motorcycles, must be compact and yet produce minimal noise. Such mufflers typically must include spark arresters to prevent the emission of hot carbon particles that could start fires. Of course, the carbon particles that are trapped will accumulate, and the spark arrester must be occasionally cleaned. A compact and efficient muffler and an efficient and easily cleaned spark arrester would have great utility.